PDKT! Saat Hujan
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Kehujanan di tengah jalan itu nggak enak, lho. Apalagi kalau berlindung dari terpaan hujan bersama orang absurd dan sinting. PDKT! Series


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T  
**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Drama, Friend-Ship, Humor, semi-Family.**_

 _ **Pair:**_ **Yuuto x Aster.**

 _ **Warning: OOC, typo, fluffy, sho-ai, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Terinspirasi dari nyokap yang pulang pakai payung.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **PDKT! Saat Hujan**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Kehujanan di tengah jalan itu nggak enak, lho. Serius, nggak enak.

Apa lagi kalau tidak bawa payung dan jaket. Hanya memakai gakuran yang tipis dan kemeja putih di baliknya. Cuma itu, tak ada tambahan lain. Sama sekali tak ada.

Terjebak di halte bus untuk melindungi dari terpaan hujan tidak bisa dibilang bagus, 'kan? Bayangkan saja betapa dinginnya udara, memeluk tubuh erat-erat pun tidak banyak membantu.

Kesialan Aster makin bertambah parah ketika di sebelahnya duduk salah satu dari gerombolan orang absurd nan sinting yang memiliki 'Yuu' pada namanya, minus untuk Om Tetangga.

"Wah ..., kelihatannya hujan akan semakin deras, ya, Manis."

Kenapa si tukang gombal berkepala terong ini berada di sampingnya? Bisa-bisanya pujangga bejat kelas hiu ini main ke kota ini. Mengapa keturunan bangsawan abal-abalan ini harus berada di halte bus yang sama dengannya untuk berlindung dari hujan?

Aster tak habis pikir. Sungguh, Aster tak habis pikir sama sekali.

Berbeda dengan Aster, Yuuto tak terlalu basah. Mungkin Yuuto berlindung lebih cepat darinya, hanya beda jangka waktu beberapa menit, mungkin? Ditambah lagi, Yuuto hanya memakai jaket di balik kaos hitam panjangnya.

Aster benci ini. Aster tak suka situasi , tiga dewa, mengapa dewi fortuna suka sekali mempermainkan Aster? Aster tidak terima!

"Hei, Cantik, kenapa dari tadi Engkau mengabaikanku?" tanya Yuuto jengah, rasanya ia sudah mengoceh banyak hal namun tak satu pun ditanggapi oleh calon gebetan.

Aster, notis Yuuto, dong.

Sampai mati pun tak sudi. Mungkin itu yang ada dalam pikiran Aster saat ini.

"Berisik. Aku tak berminat mengobrol denganmu!" Hardik Aster jengkel.

"Ih, jangan begitu, dong, Manisku." Jemari Yuuto diangkat, mencubit dagu Aster dan menghadapkan kepala Aster ke arahnya.

"Lihat sini, dong, Im—"

Pukulan dilancarkan. Sengaja dibuat meleset, hanya mengenai sedikit ujung telinga Yuuto. Kecepatannya cukup untuk membuat Yuuto membeku di tempat.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, brengsek," perintah Aster sinis. Menatap Yuuto seakan-akan Yuuto adalah hama yang harus dibasmi.

Yuuto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Wajahnya berubah horor. Dengan gaya robot, tangannya diturunkan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada wajah gantengnya apa bila pukulan Aster tidak sengaja dibuat meleset.

Tiga rius, Yuuto sama sekali tidak berani untuk membayangkan. Terlalu mengerikan.

Yuuya tidak main-main ketika menceritakan kemampuan Aster sebagai ahli bela diri. Apa lagi sekarang ada pelatih pribadi yang katanya suka mengaku sebagai kakak angkatnya Aster.

Aster membetulkan seragamnya yang agak kusut. Yuuto duduk manis di sebelahnya, tak berani macam-macam lagi. Bisa melayang nanti nyawanya.

Tangan kanan dikepal dan menopang dagu dengan disangga oleh lutut. Aster menghela napas bosan. Hujan begini, dia bisa telat ke kedai tempatnya bekerja. Terakhir kali, dia berakhir di tempat tidur dan dirawat oleh tetangganya.

Tidak, tidak mau. Aster tak mau hal itu terjadi lagi. Sampai kapan pun tidak.

Nah, permasalahannya sekarang adalah bagaimana dia mengatasi rasa dingin yang menyergapnya? Seragam Aster keburu baasah ketika berlari-lari kemari.

Aster kedinginan, tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Telapak tangan saling digosok-gosok, mencoba membuat dirinya tetap merasa hangat meski seadanya. Serius, ini dingin sekali!

Fuh~!

Angin hangat menerpa telapak tangan, mulut meniupi, agar tangan tetap hangat.

Sruk!

Eh?

"Pakai itu. Nggak tebal, tetapi setidaknya kamu bisa tetap hangat." Yuuto menopang dagu dan melirik ke arah lain.

Aster tercengang, matanya berkedip-kedip. Apa tidak salah? Jaket Yuuto tersampir di bahunya. Menutupi area belakang.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Telunjuk mengarah ke jaket.

"Pakai. Dilarang membantah."

"Maksudmu aku harus memakai benda berkuman terong ini?"

Kuman macam apa yang berupa terong? Ada-ada saja. Yuuto tak mau membalas, yang ada makin tidak masuk akal.

Aster membenarkan letak jaket. Hanya disampirkan di belakang punggung, tidak dipakai. Rasanya hangat. Masih agak dingin, sih, tapi lumayan menghangatkan. Mungkin gantian Yuuto yang merasa dingin.

"Kamu bisa _gentle_ juga," tutur Aster dengan wajah datar.

Barusan itu memuji? Yuuto merasa tersanjung mendengarnya.

Sebetulnya Yuuto ingin bertindak menghangatkan dengan cara memeluk Aster dari belakang. Tetapi mengingat ancaman Aster tadi, yang begini jauh lebih aman. Yuuto masih sayang nyawa.

Tak ada lagi yang berbicara di antara mereka sampai hujan berhenti. Tak ada yang berniat berkata meski hanya sepatah kata. Hanya menunggu hujan berhenti.

Mungkin hanya sepupu Yuuto yang kelabakan sendiri mencari-cari keberadaan Aster memakai payung.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
